Girl Meets Senior Year
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Weddings, abuse & rape, death, and hook-up/break-ups, typical senior year stuff right? Follow Maya, Lucas, Riley, Farkle, during what is suppose to be the best year of their lives. Shippings: Lucas/Riley Maya/OC Farkle/OC and eventually Maya/Farkle Other Genres Friendship & Family


**Girl Meets Senior Year**

**Characters **

**Josh Matthews & Emma Matthews – Rhodes (19)**

**Mariah Brittany Matthews (3 months)**

**Peyton Hanna Matthews (1)**

**Mike Harris & Morgan Harris – Matthews (28)**

**Maybelle Sophia Harris (4)**

**Brandon Zachary Harris (6)**

**Bryan Christopher Harris (8) **

**Cory Matthews & Topanga Matthews – Lawrence (35)**

**Lillian Amy & Jennifer Mikayla Matthews (Lilly & Jenna) (3)**

**August Shawn Matthews (Auggie) (10)**

**Rylynn Angela Matthews (Riley) (17)**

**Elliott Brown Matthews (Often called Ellie by Amanda, Topanga, & Riley) (18) **

**Shawn Hunter & Angela Hunter – Moore (35)**

**Bryan Chet & Elijah Johnathan Hunter (Bryce & Eli) (3)**

**Madelyn Topanga Hunter (Maddie) (8)**

**Jocelyn Courtney Hunter (Joss) (12)**

**Jared Hart & Katy James – Jensen (35)**

**Maya Sabrina Hart (17)**

**Jared & Jessica Hart – Simmons (35) **

**Aniyah Maria & Adam Ryan Hart (9)**

**Austin James & Katy James – Jensen (35)**

**Cecelia Anne James (CeCe) (3)**

**Austin James & Laurie Nicolas (35)**

**Jace Stormer James (5)**

**Derrek Friar & Cheryl Friar – Connors (35)**

**Jason Reese Friar (4)**

**Cheyanne Nichole Friar (Annie) (8)**

**Lucas Derrek Friar (17)**

**Miranda Molli Friar (Randi) (18)**

**Colton Nicholas Friar (Cole) (19)**

**Stuart Minkus & Barbra Star (35)**

**Nova Starr Minkus (6)**

**Farkle Neil Minkus (17)**

**Scott Brown & Sophie Brown – Jensen (36)**

**Lincoln Kayden Brown (5)**

**Annabella Danielle Brown (Bella) (14)**

**Tony & Nebbie Walters – Lawrence (37) **

**Raini Grace Walters (8)**

**Kaiser Nathaniel Walters (11) **

**Eric Matthews & Kristin Matthews – Storm (37)**

**Joesph Alan Matthews (Joe) (9)**

**Andrew George Matthews (Drew) (13)**

**Jack Hunter & Rachel Hunter – McGuire (37)**

**Carly Erica Hunter (2)**

**Kelli Meghan Hunter (4)**

**Mason Tyson Hunter (7)**

**Extra's **

**Justin Alex Adams (6) – Lauren's Son **

**Kingston Rodger Riders (10) – One Of Auggie's Best Friends **

**Nicky Alexander Thompson (10) – Auggie's Other Best Friend**

**Ava Morgan Stein (11) – Auggie's "Girlfriend" **

**Ashlee Mackenzie Trenton (13) – Drew's Girlfriend **

**Max Garrett Peterman (13) – Lauren's Son**

**Matt Jacob Knight (14) – Bella's Boyfriend **

**Garrett Kyler Springs (17) – Faith's Boyfriend **

**Gabe Tony Sanders (17) – Maya's Boyfriend **

**Amanda Jordan Reynolds (Mandi) (18) – Elliott's Fiance`**

**Summer Brianna Stone (18) – Amanda's Best Friend/Danny's Girlfriend **

**Daniel Kayden Green (Danny) (18) – Elliott's Best Friend **

**Kyle Blake Edwards (18) – Miranda's Boyfriend **

**Benjamin Toby Roberts (Ben) (18) – Kyle's Best Friend/Lindy's Boyfriend **

**Melissa Lindsay Woods (Lindy) (18) – Miranda's Best Friend **

**Amber Savannah Williams (19) – Cole's Fiance' **

**Samuel Markus Thomas (Sam) (19) – Cole's Best Friend/Penelope's Boyfriend **

**Penelope Harmony Lynch (19) – Amber's Best Friend **

**Lauren Melody Summers – Peterman (35)**

**David Fredrick Adams – Lauren's Ex – Husband (35)**

**Wyatt Gavin Peterman – Lauren's Late Husband **

**George Hamilton Feeny (91)**

**Lilia Rose Feeny (91) **

**Jobs/Colleges Of The Adults**

**Faith Rhodes – Part time at Horse Range**

**Riley Matthews – Part time at Champy's **

**Maya Hart – Part time at Shredders Bike Shop **

**Lucas Friar – Part time as Vet Assistant**

**Miranda Friar – 2nd year at New York University to be a Personal Voice Trainer **

**Kyle Edwards – 2nd year at New York University to be a Electrician **

**Amanda Reynolds – 2nd year at Stanford to be a Dentist**

**Elliott Matthews – 2nd year at Stanford to be a Marine Biologist **

**Cole Friar – 3rd year at New York University to be a Doctor **

**Amber Williams – 3rd year at New York University – to be a Chief **

**Emma Matthews – Rhodes – 3rd year at University of Arizona to be a Brain Surgeon **

**Josh Matthews – 3rd year at University of Arizona to be a Criminal Investigator **

**Mike Harris – Director **

**Morgan Harris – Matthews – News Reporter**

**Cory Matthews – Principal of Washington High School**

**Topanga Matthews – Lawrence – New York Judge **

**Katy James – Jensen – Owner of Nighthawk Diner **

**Austin James – Engineer**

**Cheryl Friar – Connors & Derrek Friar – Police Officers **

**Barbra Star – Technician**

**Stuart Minkus – Owner of Minkus International **

**Shawn Hunter – Writer/Photographer **

**Angela Hunter – Moore – Writer/Editor **

**Lauren Summers – English Teacher (Washington High School) **

**David Adams – Math Professor (NYU) **

**Sophie Brown – Jensen – Lawyer **

**Scott Brown – Bartender **

**Nebbie Walters – Lawrence – Parole Officer **

**Tony Walters – Mechanic **

**Jack Hunter – Owner of Hunter International **

**Rachel Hunter – McGuire – Nurse **

**Eric Matthews – Weatherman **

**Kristin Matthews – Snow – Owner of Snow's Daycare & Preschool **

**A.N: Maya is more into writing and preforming music than drawing in this story. **

**The songs Maya "wrote" and sang for this story**

**Cold As You (By Taylor Swift)**

**Hurry Up & Save Me (By Tiffany Giardina)**

**Low (By Kelly Clarkson)**

**Burned (By Hilary Duff)**

**Stranger (By Hilary Duff)**

**White Flag (By Sabrina Carpenter)**

**Best Thing That I Got (By Sabrina Carpenter)**

**We Will March On (By Cathy Heller) **

**Forgot To Laugh (By Bridgit Mendler) **

**Postcard (By Bridgit Mendler)**

**Dignity (By Hilary Duff) **

**A Place In This World (By Taylor Swift) **

**Unbroken (By Demi Lovato)**

**Grown Up Christmas List (By Kelly Clarkson {Cover by Jennette McCurdy which is the one I'm going to use})**

**Summary: Weddings, abuse & rape, death, and hook-up/break-ups, typical senior year stuff right? Follow Maya, Lucas, Riley, Farkle, during what is suppose to be the best year of their lives. Shippings: Lucas/Riley Maya/OC Farkle/OC and eventually Maya/Farkle **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Boy or Girl Meets World or any of the songs that I use in this story. I Do Own The OC's Though! **

Chapter 1: Last Day Of Summer & First Day Of School

September 2nd, 2018

Riley's POV

Today is the last day of summer before my senior year starts. Today I'm hanging out with my best friends Maya and Farkle and ex-boyfriend/one of my other best friends Lucas. Lucas and I decided to call it quits sophomore year because we just didn't have time for each other anymore. We are still great friends though even though I still love him. Maya claims he still loves me to but I doubt it. I took a quick shower before putting on a yellow tank top, my black vest, yellow skinny jeans, and a pair of black ugg boots. Last year when I turned 16 my parents finally started to let me wear make-up so I put on some gold eye-shadow, a little lip gloss, mascara, eye-liner, and blush, curled my long brunette hair and put a yellow head band with a flower on the side on. I walked down stairs to see my 3 year old twin sisters Lilly & Jenna, my 10 year old brother Auggie, and my mom and dad sitting at the table eating eggs, toast, and bacon. I made my self a plate and sat down in a chair next to my dad.

"Good morning Riley," my mom said.

"Morning."

"So what are you and your friends going to do today?" My dad asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Well have fun and remember Elliott's coming to visit this week so be sure you come straight home after work."

Elliott's my older brother. He is attending Stanford University in California and lives in an apartment by the campus with his girlfriend Amanda, his best friend Danny, and Danny's girlfriend Summer. Elliott said between two jobs and college he would only be able to come back for the week before school starts, Christmas break, Spring break, and sometimes mine, Auggie, and Jenna & Lilly's birthday's. Since he has work on my birthday this year we are celebrating it this week. My birthday is on September 15th and I'm turning 17 this year.

"Yes daddy."

"Hey it's Maya, Farkle, & Lucas," They said into the intercom waiting for me to buzz them in.

"Come on up," I told them.

I quickly finished my breakfast before putting my dishes in the sink and grabbing my phone, purse and keys. Maya, Farkle, and Lucas come into the apartment saying hello to my family and turning to me.

"You ready to go kid?" Maya asked.

"We have to be at they subway soon," Farkle said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bye everybody."

"See you guys latter."

Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and I all have our licenses but New York traffic is just ridicules so we just find it easier to ride the subway. Daddy and my mom have to drive though because Daddy has to be at school before anyone else and Mom doesn't feel like Auggie is ready to ride the subway yet plus she has to drop Lilly and Jenna off at daycare in the mornings which the subway won't stop even close to. We hung out at Central Park for a few hours before going to our favorite sports bar/restaurant Champy's **(Don't Own)**. We hung out there until 4:00. Farkle left to hang out with his father, Maya went out on a date, and Lucas and I had work. I worked from 4-9 and rode the subway home. When I got home the first people I saw was Elliott and Amanda.

"Ellie!"

"Riley!"

I ran up to him giving him a big hug. After we let go I hugged Amanda and sat down at the table.

"So big day tomorrow haw Riley?" Amanda said.

"Yeah first day of senior year."

"Enjoy it sis while you can little sis. College will suck the life and money out of you. Which school's did you apply to?"

"So far NYU and Columbia. I kinda want to go to Columbia more than NYU though."

"Those are good schools."

By the time we all got caught up and finished eating dinner it was already 10:00. I changed into pj's, brushed my teeth and went to bed. Big day tomorrow.

The Next Morning

Topanga's POV

At 6:40 In The Morning

I woke up from the couch at 5:30 taking a quick shower before putting on a white dress and coat with my judge robe sitting on our bed. Cory walked down stairs in his typical plaid shirt, jeans, and black over coat as I started making breakfast. Elliott was down here with Amanda at 6:15 and Auggie down here at 6:30. As I finished making breakfast I noticed Cory walking up to me in deep thought.

"You okay Cory?" I said standing next to him taking his hand.

"Did I do something to make you angry at me Topanga?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at my husband in confusion.

"For the past two weeks we've been falling asleep together but when I wake up your haven't been there. I see you asleep on the couch with the T.V. on. So have we been sleep fighting or something?"

Okay truth time. Two weeks ago Cory went to a conference to meet all the new teachers and told me that Lauren Summers is the new English teacher. Lauren is a girl we meet on our senior ski trip when we were 17. Cory spent the whole night talking to her, kissed her the next day (and lied to me about it) and then had to go on a date with her because he was conflicted about his feelings for both her and me. Basically she is the reason we broke up the second time.

"Ever since you told me that Lauren was going to be working in your school I've been having some pretty bad dreams. You leaving me for her in every single one."

"Topanga why would you think I'd leave you?"

"Cory we haven't spent more than a few minutes alone in god knows how long without someone interrupting us."

"So your afraid that we are both going to get to busy for each other and I'm going to end up liking Lauren again."

"Yeah. I mean you did it once how should I be so sure you won't do it again."

"Topanga I don't want you to ever be afraid of me leaving you for anyone," he said putting his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"How are you always so sure about this?"

"Because I love you. I always have and I always will. You are my whole world Topanga and I will never like another woman as much as I love you."

"I feel the exact same way. I'm sorry. I trust you I really do. I'm just scared."

"I know," he said pulling me into a bear hug. When we let go I said...

"Hey next weekend how about I take off work, leave Riley in charge, and spend the entire weekend to ourselves."

"You can do that?"

"I miss you Cory. We never get to spend time together anymore."

"Well where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want Cory."

"Let's do it. We can leave right after school on Friday and come back Sunday evening."

"Yeah. We both work hard we deserve a little time to ourselves."

He nodded his head in agreement before I kissed him tangling my hands in his thick curls while his hands slid down to my hips. Our tongues fought each other as we kissed until we needed air. After we pulled away he sat down at the table and I started to make everyone plates just as Riley came down stairs. This is a big day for the three of us and for the first time I'm actually excited for it.

Riley's POV

I woke up at 6:00 to the smell of buttermilk pancakes and the sound of my parents talking. I took a 30 minute shower and took 20 minutes getting dressed. I put on a strapless pink top, a jean skirt, black flats, and a jean jacket. After that I put on pink eye shadow, eye liner, blush, mascara, strawberry lip gloss, silver hoop earrings, and a pink flower clip in my long curled brunette hair, which was in a half ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs to see Elliott an the coach with his laptop and his girlfriend Amanda right next to him, Auggie putting stuff in his backpack, dad sitting at the table and mom making made our + their plates of pancakes and eggs before sitting down at the table. I poured each of us a cup of milk (except Amanda who is lactose intolerant) before sitting in a chair next to dad.

"Are you excited for your first day of senior year Riley?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Good luck on your promotions guys," I told my parents. Mom got promoted from lawyer to judge and dad got promoted from teacher to principal over the summer. They both start today.

"Thanks Riley."

"Hey Aug, you ready for your first day of 5th grade?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Cory can you drop me of on your way to Madison (Auggie's school)?"

"Your car still not fixed yet?"

"No. I'm planning on having a mechanic over latter today."

"Hey Elliott can you do us a favor?" Dad asked.

"Sure."

"Lilly & Jenna are still asleep. Your mom layed out there clothes last night. Can you get them dressed and take them to daycare for us please?"

"Aunt Kris's?"

"Yep."

"Sure dad."

I finished my breakfast at 6:58 and rinsed my dishes off before putting them in the dishwasher as well as Auggie, Elliott, and Amanda.

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Matthews," Amanda said.

"No problem, Amanda."

"You ready to go Auggie?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing his backpack.

"Bye Riley," Mom said kissing the top of my head.

"Bye Auggie, Bye Mom, see you at school Dad."

I buzzed Maya & Farkle in at 7:00 just as Elliott came down stairs with sleepy Jenna & Lilly in his arms. Maya was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a gold jacket, jeans, Leather black boots, and a gold scarf while Farkle was in his typical turtleneck, jeans, and sneakers. I said goodbye to Lilly, Jenna, Elliott and Amanda before grabbing my backpack, wallet, keys, and cell phone, and heading to the subway station with Maya & Farkle. We arrived at Washington High School at 7:30 and meets up with Lucas at the library to look over schedules and catch up. He was wearing a green and blue plaid shirt, tan jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots.

Hart, Maya

1st Period: 7:45 – 8:45 ~ English 4 Standard ~ Summers, Lauren

2nd Period: 8:50 – 9:50 ~ U.S. History Standard ~ Clark, Marshall

Break: 9:50 – 10:00

3rd Period: 10:05 – 11:05 ~ Health 2 ~ Harper, Caroline

Study Hall: 11:10 – 11:40 ~ Stevens, Joan

Lunch: 11:40 – 12:40

4th Period: 12:45 – 1:45 ~ Algebra 2 ~ Nicolas, Alexander

5th Period: 1:50 – 2:50 ~ Biology ~ Donaldson, Samantha

6th Period: 2:55 – 3:55 ~ Music ~ Pierce, KeKe

Matthews, Rylynn

1st Period: 7:45 – 8:45 ~ CP Biology ~ Donaldson, Samantha

2nd Period: 8:50 – 9:50 ~ English 4 Honers ~ Summers, Lauren

Break: 9:50 – 10:00

3rd Period: 10:05 – 11:05 ~ Health 2 ~ Harper, Caroline

Study Hall: 11:10 – 11:40 ~ Stevens, Joan

Lunch: 11:40 – 12:40

4th Period: 12:45 – 1:45 ~ Algebra 2 ~ Nicolas, Alexander

5th Period: 1:50 – 2:50 ~ U.S. History Honers ~ Clark, Marshall

6th Period: 2:55 – 3:55 ~ Art ~ Zimmerman, Markus

Friar, Lucas

1st Period: 7:45 – 8:45 ~ CP Biology ~ Donaldson, Samantha

2nd Period: 8:50 – 9:50 ~ English 4 Honers ~ Summers, Lauren

Break: 9:50 – 10:00

3rd Period: 10:05 – 11:05 ~ Health 2 ~ Harper, Caroline

Study Hall: 11:10 – 11:40 ~ Stevens, Joan

Lunch: 11:40 – 12:40

4th Period: 12:45 – 1:45 ~ Algebra 2 ~ Nicolas, Alexander

5th Period: 1:50 – 2:50 ~ U.S. History Honers ~ Clark, Marshall

6th Period: 2:55 – 3:55 ~ Fitness 4 ~ Curtis, Audrey

Minkus, Farkle

1st Period: 7:45 – 8:45 ~ CP Biology ~ Donaldson, Samantha

2nd Period: 8:50 – 9:50 ~ English 4 Honers ~ Summers, Lauren

Break: 9:50 – 10:00

3rd Period: 10:05 – 11:05 ~ Health 2 ~ Harper, Caroline

Study Hall: 11:10 – 11:40 ~ Stevens, Joan

Lunch: 11:40 – 12:40

4th Period: 12:45 – 1:45 ~ Algebra 2 ~ Nicolas, Alexander

5th Period: 1:50 – 2:50 ~ U.S. History Honers ~ Clark, Marshall

6th Period: 2:55 – 3:55 ~ Foods & Nutrition ~ Anderson, Maci

"Of course Cowboy is in Fitness again. That is like his favorite class."

"Because I'm good at it."

"Or because you think Ms. Curtis is hot."

"I do not. She is my teacher that is gross," Lucas quickly said.

Ms. Curtis is only like 24 years old which makes her the youngest teacher in this school. Like every boy in this school is "in love" with her.

"It's okay to think she is hot Lucas like almost every other boy in this school thinks so," I told him.

"It's so weird not to see your dad on the schedule," Farkle said.

"I know right."

I looked around to see our arch enemies Missy Bradford and her idiotic bitch in training Sydney Young looking extra slutty & bitchy today. Missy and Sydney have hatted Maya and I since the day the we meet them. The first day of 4th grade. I never knew why she hates us so much but if she wants to be a rich, spoiled, slutty, bitch that is her problem not mine.

"Hey Matthews," She said walking up to me.

"Bradford," I spat back to her.

"I don't see your dad on the schedule. Did the school board finally see that he is a bad teacher and fire him."

"No he got promoted to principal over the summer Missy, so now instead of giving just detention he can give suspension and explosion too," I said smirking at her. I know what you are thinking sweet innocent Riley Matthews talking like that. Well Missy & Sydney bring out the hidden bitch in me.

"And FYI Mr. Matthews was a great teacher Missy," Maya said. Farkle & Lucas nodding in agreement

"Whatever," Missy said flipping her hair and walking away. Sydney following.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into that witch," Farkle said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. Life is going to take care of her," My dad said walking up to us.

"What do you mean dad?"

"When she get's out of this school and get's kicked into the real world she is going to realize sooner or latter that her dad's money and that witch act of her's isn't going to get her anywhere. Trust me and Maya that you that means a lot to me," He said before walking away.

The bell rang at 7:40 as we walked to our classes. Today being the first day of school it was just a get to know the teachers and what we are going to be covering this term day. You know rules, syllables, all that fun stuff. The school day ends at 3:55. I rode the subway home myself because Maya had a date. I saw that my mom left a note.

_Riley,_

_Your father told me that he will be home at around 5:30, I'll be home at 6:00. Auggie is hanging out with Ava and Elliott's with Amanda. We will all see you latter._

_Love Mom_

Since I'll be alone for an hour I sat down on the couch with a bag of popcorn and turned on my favorite move Liar, Liar **(Don't Own)** which I'm not aloud to watch when Auggie is home. At 6:00 just like the note said both my parents and all four of my siblings were home. My mom made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and we all talked about our day. After dinner changed into my pj's, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my favorite book _The Fault In Our Stars _**(Don't Own) **and read it until I fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 1. I know that it might have been boring but trust me it get's better. **

**QOTC: If Eric came back on GMW what job do you think he will have? **

**I think he will be a weatherman. Tell me what you think Read & Review please!**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
